


Holiday Joy (Part 1)

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2016) [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun fair visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: Steve and Natasha visit 'Winter Wonderland' after a mission in London





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for marvelousdorito and akurotori on Tumblr

London was, in his opinion a great place, despite it being a little too crowded to actually stay comfortably in if you didn't have a car or a big apartment. It was in a lot of ways like New York actually. Public transport was efficient enough to tackle the crowd during peak hours, or so he'd heard, so it lessened the need for anyone to actually drive a car or take a taxi. Steve had never taken the Tube. Being Avengers, they often travelled in large, black, and bulletproof Range Rovers anyway.

Their latest mission had him and Natasha being sent off to London to intercept some, in Maria's words, 'not-so-secretive-idiots'. They'd been sly enough to get past the Paris border into London and been off the grid for awhile but Stark tech had tracked them down within an hour into an apartment building in central London. It was one thing to disappear, it was another to stay hidden.

"What are you looking at, Nat?" Steve spoke through the intercom. She was out in one of the rooms of the building opposite the apartment block they were in while he was in the lobby of the apartment itself.

"This new Audi looks amazing," she responded, "We should get a new car."

"Eyes on the prize, please," he sighed. "Relax, Rogers. They're actually really boring and non-threatening. Two of them are playing chess and they're both losing, which really says something about them," she said, nonchalantly, "Seems like they're waiting on the boss man."

"Do you have a look at what've they got on them?"

"Couple of AK-48s, handguns and a couple of smoke bombs," she said, "Pretty amateur stuff."

"Got eyes on the payload?"

"It's in a cage-type thing. Biometrics scan needed to open it. Jarvis should be able to crack it."

"Okay, good. I'm heading in now," Steve said, heading towards the lifts.

"Roger that. I'll meet you there."

* * *

It hadn't been much of a fight, Maria had been right. They weren't experienced mercenaries or anything particularly dangerous and Steve had taken them on while Natasha secured the goods. Boss man, otherwise known as Ryan Campbell, had been taken down en-route to their location by Interpool.

"Ready to leave?" Steve asked, paging the S.W.A.T team to bring the apprehended felons in.

She nodded, "Locked and loaded for transport."

"Good work," he smiled, "Let's get out of here."

Natasha was good at what she did, whether it was espionage or getting down and dirty with the boys. She might’ve been small, but she could sure as hell beat up a few guys twice her size.

He'd married a dangerous woman.

“I’m happy to oblige,” she said, giving him a mock salute, “When’s S.W.A.T going to get here?”

“T-minus two,” he replied, “Then we can head back.”

“Well, this was hardly challenging, they could’ve just sent S.W.A.T over here without us.”

“To handle a biological weapon that could destroy London completely within minutes? No, I have to disagree,” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist as the S.W.A.T team appeared.

“What next?” she asked as they made their way out of the building.

"We can get back to New York?" He offered, "The mission's over."

Natasha shook her head, a mischievous grin plastered across her face. She had a swing in her step as she pulled away from him, “Let’s go to the fun fair.”

* * *

Hyde Park was brimming with life despite the cold. Families, people with dogs, they were all out to play. The weather was not typical to London; the sun was out and it was probably about ten degrees at most.

It was a lovely day in short. They'd swapped their suits for regular clothing and headed towards the park. They hadn't any other missions to get to and Maria hadn't recalled them, which meant they had the green light to go. It was nice out and they held hands as they strolled through the park.

"Have you ever been here before?" Natasha asked as they walked towards the fair. "No, I don't think so," he answered, "Haven't had the time."

"James would love it here, it's very festive. I came here when they first opened with Barton after a mission and we had a lot of fun," she said. He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah?"

She hummed her response. Security stopped to ask them if they carried any bags and the answer was no. As they made it through to the first bit of the fair, Natasha grinned, "Fair warning though, we're about to blow about sixty pounds worth of cash for four hours so we're going to get on everything here."

"The thing is, I can't say I'm the biggest adrenaline junkie," he chuckled. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Steve Rogers aka Captain America, who jumped off a plane without a parachute is telling me he's not an adrenaline junkie. Could've fooled me."

"Okay, that was one time," Steve defended. "You're lying to yourself," Natasha smirked, "And the worst part is you're a terrible liar. You'd think that being married to the best spy ever you'd learn a thing or two."

"That is not true," he said, tapping her nose with a finger, "I'm an excellent liar but don't tell my mother that. Besides, how could I lie to you?"

"You're such a cheese," she laughed.

He pulled her in and gave her a tight squeeze, "The real question here is, 'what kind of cheese?'"

She wrinkled her nose and he laughed, "I have a feeling you're going to call me stinky cheese."

She grinned, "No, you're more of bleu cheese. The really old, moldy kind."

"That's pretty gross," he shuddered. She chuckled, "Yeah, but it's okay. No matter what cheese you are, I still love you."

"Okay, whose the big cheese now?" He teased. She rolled her eyes, "Still you, obviously."

* * *

They started right from the start of the fair, the plan being to go from front to back and the first game they played was the one where it involved basketball. The thing is, while neither of them were going to be the next Michael Jordan, he'd managed to win a large stuffed Ruldoph.

"Here," he said, presenting it to her, "Day three of our advent calendar hunt."

She grinned, "Really? It doesn't count if you didn't wrap it."

"Save the trees, Romanoff. Global warming is no laughing matter," he replied. She shook her head, "Cheapskate."

He nudged her with his elbow jokingly and she shoved him. They were acting like kids but he didn't care how they looked to everyone else. She was having fun with him and that was all that mattered.

They had decided to forego all the ones which involved winning anymore stuffed toys because it would've been difficult to carry. That was the plan, until they reached one which involved toy guns. Okay, it was a bit of an unfair advantage to both of them, especially Natasha but nobody had to know that.

"This is totally cheating," Steve whispered. She shrugged, "Shhh, watch and learn."

She pretended to struggle the first few times, missing on purpose, even with both hands on the gun. He was sure as hell that there was no way she would've missed such an easy shot.

The attendant chuckled, "Why don't you give your man a go?"

Steve shook his head, "She'll get it."

Natasha shrugged with a teasing smile, "Always good to warm up. I'll get the next one, though."

Steve sighed, laughing, "I'm sure you will."

She trained her gaze on the targets. The aim was if she could hit all the seven moving targets, she could choose any toy she wanted. He didn't doubt her as the darts hit the boards dead centre. She smirked as the attendant almost gawked at her, "Guess I just got lucky."

She ended up picking up the large version of the pink unicorn from Despicable Me which she gave to him.

"You are ridiculous," Steve chuckled as he kissed her. She was in a lot of ways still childish at heart, which was possibly the sweetest thing ever. He could tell when she was in one of those moods, only because she would always get this sparkle in her eye that promised adventure and fun.

"You love me though, right?" She grinned as she looked up at him, the same twinkle in her eyes.

"And I'm never going to stop," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it x


End file.
